


Sniper Hands

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers that hands are useful for things other than what he usually uses them for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, fanfiction. You keep drawing me back in when I try to escape you. This has been inspired for my tireless searching of the interwebs for complete seasons of Flashpoint because, outside of North America, you can't watch it on CBS or CTV (or on their respective websites). 
> 
> I honestly have no clue what brought this on.

Sam Braddock sometimes thought that his libido hadn’t grown up with him. For goodness sakes, he still felt like a teenager with all the raging hormones and awkwardness that came with being intimate with a woman. He was thirty, for Christ sakes. He really, really didn’t want to feel uncomfortably aroused when riding with Jules at work. That wasn’t good. 

It wasn’t like he and Jules didn’t have an active sex life. No, it wasn’t that at all, but sometimes when he was in the shower, with the water beating down on his back and the windows getting all foggy he’d think about Jules, her chocolate eyes and the way that her hair flowed down her back when she didn’t have it up and some of the things that she could do with her mouth that didn’t involve talking or laughing or singing or hostage negotiation, and he’d have his hand on himself and there would be heat pooling in his belly and he’d be done, just done, in an embarrassingly short amount of time. 

It was one of those funny things that started when he and Jules were broken up, and he still had to deal with her being around at work. That was a mess of his own making, he could admit that. Sam knew that he had other options, but apparently he was masochistic enough to keep turning up for work at the SRU and seeing Jules day in, day out. Then, it was frustration and memories that made him touching himself. Now that he and Jules were back together, his mind wasn’t indulging in the fantasies of being with Jules – no, he had her back and could have her whenever he wanted to. Sometimes, his mind just got away from him thinking about her and old habits would kick in. 

It was something that he reserved for home, whether that was Jules’ house or his apartment (but more often the latter because they were there most of the time now, and he wasn’t seeing much of a function for his place other than a very expensive occasional crash pad for Natalie and a storage locker, and he wasn’t sure why he was still paying rent on it). Never at work, because showers that long would attract knowing stares and teasing he didn’t want to get into with the team, and he would never live that one down. He could also be loud. He wasn’t a yeller, exactly, nothing that the flowing water of a shower couldn’t cover up, but he had the potential to be kind of vocal. 

Yes, it was his own stupid, private habit. Jules didn’t know, and he was happy to keep it that way. Because he knew that if she ever found out, the payback would be a bitch. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It turned out that he was completely off base with the former assumption, but he was right about the latter. That was dumb of him. He really should have figured that she wouldn’t remain oblivious forever. Those showers were getting awfully long, he knew that. 

And so, the payback began. One morning before work (and he and Jules really did try to keep things PG rated starting at about six every morning and lasting about an hour after shift) he was having his little “private time” in the shower (and the euphemisms, he thought, really weren’t cutting it anymore) and he didn’t even notice Jules coming in until two slender arms wrapped around his waist and his hand was replaced by hers. 

Any sound that he could have made at that moment died in his throat. 

“Need a hand, soldier?” She said, slowing her pace down to torturously slow. Sam didn’t answer. He couldn’t. 

“Did you really think that I didn’t know, Sam? Come on. I was going to start making you pay the water bill for al those long showers. And you’re not exactly quiet about it. At least,” she said, cupping his balls with one hand, “it’s my name you’re grunting.” 

Right. That was definitely good. And he didn’t really want her to take her hands off of him, but this was going to be over fast and that perhaps wasn’t where his mind had wandered to when she came to join him in the shower. 

He turned around and pressed her back against the wall of the shower, kissing her passionately. Hey, why not? He tried to push against her, tried to move them on to, ahem, other activities, but she wasn’t having it. 

“Easy, Samtastic,” she whispered in his hear. “Not now.” And then she started to speed her hand up, and her other hand was gently massaging his balls and before all coherent thoughts disappeared from his head he thought two things: one, this was far more fun than doing it on his own, and two, this was going to be over quickly. 

He was making noises, embarrassing noises but at least he didn’t have to keep them quiet or hide them. His brain was on a constant loop of Jules jules jules jules and she was swallowing down the noises he made and suddenly, there was a flash behind his eyelids and he just managed to brace one of his hands on the wall as he came, lest his legs give out completely. 

Then they kissed, and Sam recovered from his post-orgasm haze and the thought occurred to him that he should probably return the favour. His skimmed down her body past her hips, and he wasn’t sure if the handjob had turned her on too or if she was so wet because they were in the shower, and, well, things got wet in the shower. 

He chose to go with the former option, and gently, oh so gently, rubbed her clit with his thumb. The gasp he got made him smirk, and as he kept up the pressure it was probably good that her head was resting on his shoulder. He gently tipped her chin up with his free hand and kissed her again as he slipped one, then two fingers inside of her.

He was swallowing the noises that she made, and when they broke the kiss she was panting his name (he would never admit to her the surge of male pride he got when that happened). Maybe he could have made it better for her, maybe crowded her less against the corner of the shower stall in her bathroom but that didn’t really matter at the moment. Right then he was focused on using his sniper hands for something entirely different. 

“God, Sam, just –“ Jules gasped, and Sam crooked his fingers and she came, clenching around him. They both stood still for a while, panting and coming down from their respective highs, Sam‘s arms wrapped around Jules. 

After a few minutes, Sam broke the reverie, and said, “If we’re going to be on time for work, we should probably do some more conventional shower stuff now. Like washing.” 

Jules smiled, and complied, and they both cleaned themselves up (as much as Sam might have wanted to work Jules up in to a soapy lather, that would have meant round two for him and he didn’t feel like taking matters like that in to his own hands). 

She finished slightly before he did, and as she slipped out the door she smiled at him and said, “Sam, next time you need a hand, just ask, ok?”

Oh, he would. He most definitely would.


End file.
